Blog użytkownika:Ana Rena/Nowy film
Ohayo!~~ Um... Nadchodzi powoli dzień w którym przydałoby się odświeżyć moje dwa filmy porównujące głosy Vocaloidów z ich Voicerami. Nie wiem czy ktoś z tego grona je oglądał, czy nie dlatego wrzucę linki. *Część pierwsza - V1 & V2 *Część druga - V3, przyszłe i prywatne (z czego większość przyszłych jest już obecna xD). Oto lista rzeczy do poprawki / dodania: *Piosenka Kaito w części pierwszej. - Jego głos miesza się z Meiko i Miku. Zmieniam ją na inną. - Zmienione *Piosenka Kaito w części drugiej. - Inteligentna ja umieściła wersję V1 zamiast V3. >.>" - Zmienione *Piosenka Miku i Saki Fujity. - Szukam czy po za Crystal Quartz mają coś jeszcze wspólnego. - Zmienione (prawie) *Piosenki Kagaminów i Asami Shimody. - Na VocaloidOtaku moje filmy stały się tematem dyskusji i min. większość stwierdziła, że piosenki Akuno-P to zły przykład. - Zmienione '' *Piosenka Kiyoshi Hiyamy. - Znalazłam coś innego i także ładnego. xD - ''Zmienione *Piosenka Kyounosuke. - Trochę ścięta w złym momencie.^^" - Zmienione *Piosenka Piko. - Jeszcze zanim zrobiłam pierwszą wersję filmu, nie byłam za tym by dać Legend of the night, bo chiałam coś innego. >.>" - Zmienione *Piosenka Arimoto. - Muszę w końcu znaleźć lepszą wersję, a nie nagraną przeze mnie w Audacity, bo nie mialam jak jej pobrać. xD - Bez zmian *Piosenki Mayu i Mayumi. - Kiedy robiłam film uparłam się zawzięcie na One More Time i zapomniałam o innych demówkach (wtedy Mayu była jeszcze tylko w planach). - Zmienione *Dodać przykład Yuzuki Yukari i Chihiro Ishiguro. - Dodane *Dodać przykład na Gumi Native. - Dodane *Zmienić przykład w części pierwszej Gumi, oraz w części drugiej Gumi Extend. -'' Zmienione'' *Dodać przykład Gumi English i porównanie jej głosu z Megumi Nakajima. -'' Dodane'' *Skasować przykłady Meiko i Luka Append. - Skasowane *Dodać przykład Yohioloida i Yohio. - Dodane *Dodać przykład Merli i Misaki Kamaty. - Dodane *Dodać przykład Yan He i Liu Seiry zostanie ujawnione. >.>" - Dodane *Dodać przykład Avanny i Rachel Day. - Dodane *Dodać przykład Masaoki Azuki i Ootsubo Yuki. -'' Dodane'' *Dodać przykład Kobayashi Matchy i Ayaki Ohashi.'' -''' Dodane'' *Dodać przykład Hatsune Miku V3 oraz English i porównanie głosu z Saki Fujitą. -'' Dodane''''' Plus na najbliższą przyszłość jak w końcu te projekty się ruszą. xD I sądzę, że to dodam w kolejnej części. xD *Dodać przykład Macne Nany i Haruki Ikezawy. Aktualnie dodany będzie tylko VB UTAU, który później ulegnie zmianie. *Dodać przykład Tohoku Zunko i Satomi Sato. Aktualnie dodany będzie tylko Voiceroid+, który później ulegnie zmianie. *Zmienić przykłady dla Meiko Append i Meiko Haigo. Jednak muszę czekać, aż wyjdą pierwsze dema. XD *Zmienić przykłady dla Luka Append i Yu Asakawa. Tu też trzeba czekać. Ma ktoś pomysł jakie piosenki dla Kagaminów wybrać? Od razu mówię, że nie biorę Rin Rin Signal, bo jest on w każdym innym filmie porównawczym. I muszą to być piosenki, które Asami także zaśpiewała! Um... Nikt się nie napotkał na jakieś inne piosenki od Saki Fujity? Na Piko też szukam pomysłów i nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. xD Jestem otwarta na wszystkie propozycje i z góry dziękuję za pomoc.^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach